The aim of this Research Training Program is to prepare highly-qualified physicians for an academic research career in medical or gynecologic oncology by developing research skills in cancer biology and cancer therapy. The general areas of research training include: (1) Clinical Transplantation for Malignant Disease; (2) Tumor Immunology; (3) Transplantation Biology; (4) Human Immunogenetics; (5) Normal and Malignant Hematopoiesis; (6) Gynecologic Oncology; (7) Genitourinary Cancer; (8) Breast Cancer; and (9) Molecular Medicine. All trainees will be members of the Medical Oncology or Gynecologic Oncology Fellowship Programs of the University of Washington and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. Funds are requested for the research training years only - four positions for the second year and four positions for the third year of the Medical Oncology Fellowship Program and one position for the first year and one position for the second year of the Gynecologic Oncology Fellowship Program.